


Stiles Drops Hints

by Rosemurrydahlord



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Might add on and make it into a series, ROCK ME AGAIN, kind of just depends, sterek drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemurrydahlord/pseuds/Rosemurrydahlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic, and I really liked it and it'd be cool if y'all did too.<br/>I'm considering making this into a mini series so kudos and comments are encouraging. C:</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stiles Drops Hints

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and I really liked it and it'd be cool if y'all did too.  
> I'm considering making this into a mini series so kudos and comments are encouraging. C:

 

Stiles drops hints

 

They've had the "talk" a few times now and Stiles is adamant about getting his way. 

"I think we should talk." And Stiles' heart practically jumps out of his chest when he sees the eyes he's fallen in love with widen and brows wrinkle in worry.

Derek puts his best poker face on and tries for a nonchalant "Why?" And when it comes out forced, he pretends he didn't see the look of confusion on the young boy's face.

"OH!! Nonononono! Not that kind of talk! I was just thhhiinnnkkiinnggg...." Stiles tries his best for cute but it comes out more of a stutter.

Derek can hear the racing heart beat of a certain big eyed, 17 year old sitting in front of him and can't help but feel bad. 

Groaning  " Stiles. You are UNDERAGE. Its like you want your dad to beat the living shit out of me and then throw me in jail for the rest of my supernatural life! " He stands and starts to pace around Stiles' room "You  don't understand because you're just  so damn hardheaded! I'm waiting for US. For you. You think I don't want you? Because I do!!!" 

Derek was too wrapped up in his little fit to see the look of hurt that had placed itself on Stiles' face, but he sees it now. 

Sitting now on the bed next to him, he sees the sad eyes, the tears threatening to roll out and down those soft, pale cheeks the alpha so loves and is crushed.

Before Derek can get any words out, Stiles speaks through his tears in a low whisper "I...I'm sorry... I just thought..."

Derek can't stand to see him like this. It's tearing him apart. So he caves.

So he moves in close to Stiles' ear and, in a deep whisper " Today's the day."

With one swift movement he has Stules in his arms bridal style and they're out of the room, down the stairs and to Derek's Camaro, seeding down the drive way before the boy has time to even process what's going on.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

"I WANT YOU TO ROCK ME. ROCK ME. ROCK ME YEAH. I WANT YOU TO HIT THE PEDAL HEAVY METAL SHOW ME YOU CARE. I WANT YOU TO ROCK ME. ROCK ME. ROCK ME YEAH. R-O-C-K ME AGAIN. R-O-C-K ME AGAIN."

 

With a huff, a sigh and a groan -Stiles still doesn't understand what Derek is trying to get across. "Stileeess!"

"Oh come on, Sour Wolf!" with this he starts to sing along "R-O-C-K ME AGAIN. I WANT YOU TO ROCK ME, ROCK ME. ROCK ME YEAH." 

When he hears that he's singing alone he looks up to find the alpha next to the stereo,finger on the pause button, trying his hardest to suppress a grin. 'Trying' is the key word there. 

Stiles stumbles forward and trips over his own foot -okay, maybe it was on purpose- and lands in Derek's strong embrace. 

Derek grins, showing those pearly whites, and when stiles just stays in his arms, tracing patterns on his broad chest, the alpha would be lying if it didn't bring up great memories of the day before's 'after' cuddling.

 

 

 

* * *


End file.
